


Don't Forget to Breathe

by Apple_Fairy



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Fairy/pseuds/Apple_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and Japan get separated from the others in the Hetaoni mansion, and have to brave it out together. With England's nerves on edge, and danger around every corner, he muses on thoughts about the person he's with and the horrors they've already faced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from FF.net. This story takes place in one of the doomed timelines in HetaOni which is something of a spoiler, I suppose. This was my first time writing a horror story so I hope it comes across well. It's meant to be more of a horror story than a love story but there's that mixed in with it too. Thank you for reading.

He wondered for a moment how long they had been in that mansion. A day perhaps. A few hours maybe. Time was strange here, clocks were off, and he couldn’t keep track of time. Yet, it was a strange thing about time; he’s noticed this. He’s noticed a lot of things given his long life-span, and time was one of them. Sometimes, it seemed to speed on, and leave you wondering where it had gone, why the day was over already. And other times it slowed down, irritating and aggravating and it seemed like a day was eternity. It honestly depended on how you spent it, as to how time ran. Joy had fleeting moments. Anger and sorrow dragged on.

It was a cruel give and take system, but long ago England had gotten used to it. And here, now, in this mansion, this strange and threatening mansion he wondered how long it had been. If it had been long enough, perhaps help would’ve been sent already. Surely, someone would notice a majority of nations were missing, would go looking for them. But if it had only been a few hours, than there was no one out there sending help. A hope of escape mattered on them, mattered on them alone. Phones didn’t work. Doors and windows wouldn’t open. They were completely shut off from the world with only survival keeping them going.

It was then that he noticed the time. It wasn’t at a point where he had forgotten how the outside world was like; however it _was_ at a point when he wondered if he’d ever see that world again.

He felt a stab of fear in his stomach, but shook it off. He’d faced worse. Much more terrible things than this. Yes, surely now, he would survive this too. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger after all.

But what if it did kill him?

“England-san?”

He jumped a bit, and turned around, looking into warm eyes. The warm, slightly concerned eyes of Japan.

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? You’re shaking.”

“…Fine. Just fine.”

It was just the two of them. Somewhere along the way they had gotten separated from the others. They had been ambushed by two of those monsters, and they had ran. France had told them to run, England remembered that. He also remembered the moment after that, a clear sound, something dreadful and final and…

He stopped thinking about it. He might get sick if he did.

At the moment, it was quiet. That was the most striking thing, honestly, how quiet it was. No sound even came from outside, as if the mansion didn’t let it through. Did not let those inside believe that there was a world outside there, a world they once knew. The house did not creak, did not make any sound to show that anyone else was living there or might’ve been at some point in time. It was eerily clean, yet threatening at the same time. It was unsettling and wrong. The only sound was the footsteps of those beasts as they approached you at that last moment.

Right now, England could hear his heartbeat. Fast and frightened.

The hallway seemed to stretch on endlessly in front of them. There were doors here and there, and for a moment he wondered if they were hiding in there. Waiting for them, for the time to pounce, to attack them until nothing was left…

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

Japan seemed uncertain, and he frowned disapprovingly. England was thankful for the concern, very much so. Especially if it came from him.

From Japan.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped a bit again. It was very clear his nerves were on edge.

“England-san, please don’t fret.” Japan smiled at him, a polite smile not one of joy, “Once we find the others, we can try to figure out how to get out of here. It will be fine. We just need to keep looking.”

 _Yes, but what if they’re dead and we’re the only ones left?_ England thought to himself, but kept these morbid words to himself. But he believed in them nonetheless, desperately so.

At that moment he noticed another sound, then, something subtle. The ticking of a clock, slow, methodical, mocking in a way.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

Combined with his breathing too, the raising and lowering of a chest. In and out. In and out.

In.

Out.

Tick.

Tock.

He placed a warm, but shaking hand on Japan’s. He did not smile though, but nodded weakly.

“Right. How about we try the second floor then, yes?”

Japan nodded, but when England pulled his hand away, he had an urge to grab it and hold onto it. For England seemed distant, seemed scared, and he wanted to hold onto him for it seemed at any moment he could lose him. Whether to the monsters, or to himself, he couldn’t really say; but both were viable threats.

But he did not hold his hand. He did not reach out and hold him. They continued walking, the only sound their footsteps, and a clock at a distant. Constantly ticking on, and Arthur thought perhaps it was counting down their time here. What time remained until they too were to be killed.

He was frightened of turning corners now. Because maybe it was there, waiting for them. He was frightened of passing by doors, because he worried they would pop out of there. However he wasn’t afraid of looking behind himself, because Japan was there.

Yes, Japan.

Precious Japan.

Lovely, beautiful Japan.

The Japan he loved, but never told him how he felt, and he would probably never know. He considered telling him now. Just turning around there, and blurting it out. Everything he kept bottled up since they had ended the alliance long ago.

But what was the point?

He kept it in his heart, as was his custom.

The clock ticked on.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Tick.

Tock.

“You know, we’ve never been alone together this long.”

England glanced back at Japan. His face was calm, yet kind. England found comfort in it, and suddenly the noise of the clock ticking on fell away. He turned back around, hand clutching his spell book. Just in case, just to be ready. He continued walking on, and for a while Japan wondered if he wouldn’t respond. But, he did.

“When was the last time?”

“Hm?”

“We’ve been together this long?”

Japan frowned as he tried to think on that. Meetings didn’t count, for that was fleeting. When was it just them, together? Alone?

“The alliance, I believe.”

“…Quite a long time ago, wasn’t it?”

“It was.”

Memories of a starry sky came back to him then. Of a feeling of loneliness, and then someone calling out his name. A soft voice, calling out his name. And then their alliance, happy days, of him falling in love. A peaceful and hopeful love.

And it ended.

“…Those were good days, weren’t they?”

“Pardon?”

England gulped, his heart pounding. For once, not out of fear, but because of shyness.

“Our alliance. We could see each other whenever we wanted, and it was…it was fun. Don’t you think so?”

Suddenly he felt foolish, and worried Japan wouldn’t feel the same. Perhaps tell him ‘that was the past, it’s over’. Or ‘I only saw it as business, please don’t misunderstand’. It gnawed at his heart, this worry, and the sound of that clock ticking on came back into focus.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Tick.

Tock.

“…It was.”

England felt his face heat up then, his heart skip a beat. He turned around to look at Japan, and the scene surprised him.

Japan’s face was also red, and he was looking downward, unable to meet England’s gaze. All at once, England wanted to hold him then, kiss him, just forget the situation they were in altogether. He wanted to forget, he wanted Japan to help him forget.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

He wanted to be lost in him then.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Timidly, Japan looked up at him, and he noticed a hunger in his eyes then.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Like he wanted him too.

Tick.

Tock.

Thud.

England froze up.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Footsteps. Heavy, heavy footsteps. They both knew what that meant. Japan could see the panic in his eyes then. And it was understood between them what they had to do then, had to do right that instant.

_Run._

And they did, in a quickened, fearful hurry. Like rabbits running from a fox, they ran. They kept their voices quiet though, trying to not make too much noise. If they knew you were there they would chase you faster. Faster, faster, until they gobbled you all up.

It was then England remembered the last time he saw France and the others. Of France and his panicked voice as he told him to go. To just _go, run for it, don’t look back._

And they had. They ran. Japan had grabbed his hand, and made him run.

Behind him, England heard something. Clear. No mistake what it was. Loud and obvious.

The crunching of bones.

_Don’t look back._

He didn’t. He hadn’t. France had told him not to, so he hadn’t. But he could hear it over and over.

Crunch. Crunch.

Crack.

“England-san!”

Japan’s hushed but terrified voice cut into his memory. He had stopped, and England stopped with him. He motioned to a door behind them. Let’s hide there, was what he was saying. England nodded, understood, and they both ran in there. It was a normal room, just like the other ones, which made it all the more disturbing. As if it lulled you into a false sense of security, hiding what really lurked in that mansion. Their breathing was rapid and England knew this wouldn’t be enough. That thing could open doors, and it would find us here, and we will die. They needed to do something. It was then he noticed a cupboard, big enough to fit someone in. Outside, he could hear the heavy footsteps get closer. So, he hurried, grabbing Japan’s wrist, who looked at him confused.

“In here.” He whispered quickly, and they both got in. It was cramped, and they were close together, so very close, but England didn’t care at that moment. He reached across Japan, and closed the cupboard doors, and suddenly the world was black.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

 _Creak_.

It was there now. In the room with them. So very close, and England held his breathe.

It was then he noticed Japan’s body warmth on him. Sitting between his legs, pressed against his chest, head buried against his neck. He felt mortified then; they’d never been this close. So close, enough to hear his heartbeat. He wanted this moment to last forever then, to pull him closer, and-

Thud.

He froze up again. No. Not now. Not when that thing was out there, looking for them. It knew. It knew they were there. And it was looking.

Arthur felt fear again, replacing his previous happiness. What if it found us? Which one would it kill first? He still felt Japan’s body heat, how his own chest rose and fell, with each breath. Japan looked up at him, and whispered quietly, so very quietly:

“Don’t forget to breathe.”

It was then England noticed he had been holding his breath. Don’t forget to breathe. Although he had to breathe soundlessly, silently, still he breathed. A symbol that he was alive, that his heart was still beating.

Don’t forget to breathe.

In. Out. In. Out. He breathed, and could feel Japan’s chest rising on his own as well. In. Out.

He closed his eyes, and focused on this. In. Out. Tick. Tock. In. Out.

Tick.

Tock.

He began imagining Japan’s own heart then. Pumping blood, keeping him alive. If they were caught, would it go for him first? He imagined innards spilling out, blood everywhere, bones crushing. Just as he had heard before. Humans are all packed up in skin, but undo our thread and we spill out everywhere. Innards and organs and blood. Staining things red.

How did Japan’s organs look like? Would he be able to see them?

England opened his eyes. Looking down at Japan who was still all bound up, his threads uncut, England decided he didn’t want to see that. He gulped, and outside the noise was still going on.

Tick. Tock.

Thud.

It sounded like it was getting closer. Thud. Thud. Thud.

“Japan.” England whispered, so very quietly. Any wrong move, and they would be gone. Just piles of organs and blood on the floor, staining the carpet.

“Yes?”

Thud. Tick-tock. In. Out.

Tick-tock.

“If it finds us…” England gulped, trying to keep his voice steady and quiet at the same time. “If it finds us, I want you to run, alright?”

“England-san?”

“I’ll create a distraction. And while I’m doing that, I want you to run. And don’t look back.”

Japan looked at him wide-eyed. And the footsteps stopped. England didn’t have to peek out to know where that monster was. He could feel its presence right beside them. That thing had no scent, it made no noise unless you were fighting it. But he could _feel_ it next to them.

Staring.

Waiting.

Don’t forget to breathe.

Japan was surprised for a long while. Then, he frowned, furrowed his brows, his face changed into one of anger.

“I will do no such thing.” He whispered fiercely, a quiet fury that sent shivers up England’s spine. And for a moment he felt like he had done something terribly, terribly wrong. He wanted to say something to fix the wound he had caused, but his fear kept him quiet. For that thing was next to them, staring, waiting. And he thought about time again. Tick-tock that distant clock went on, and he noticed how slow this moment was. Like honey poured into tea, it crept on lazily, and it was excruciating. He almost wanted to scream at that monster to do something already, to just open the cupboard doors and get it over with. The wait was killing him, and all he wanted to do was to get Japan out of danger.

Still, Japan was glaring at him hotly, and the moment went on slowly, painfully slowly.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Thud. Thud, thud, thud.

Time sped back up then. In an instant, England heard the door open, then close. They didn’t get out yet, not until they heard the heavy footsteps go down the hall. They waited until they could hear it no longer, and England began breathing again. In. Out.

Japan kicked open the doors, and got out. He began breathing too, loudly, and for a moment England wondered if he was scared too. The man was so good at hiding his emotions, but suddenly he was worried for him. He wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay. However, in an instant, Japan turned to look at him, and his face was enraged, the kind of anger that could explode at any moment and hurt. Hurt someone or something, either way it would hurt.

He lifted his hand then, and slapped England across the face.

It was a loud sound, clear and cruel that cut into the air. England was shocked, not having expected anything like that. It took him a while to register what happened, and it was the stinging in his cheek that woke him up. It throbbed painfully and he looked to Japan confused, and stunned. His eyes were wide and pleading, but Japan did not flinch or falter in his rage, and spoke. His words were loud and clear, no longer having to hide from anything.

“How _dare_ you suggest I abandon you.” He spat out.

“I-I wasn’t suggesting that!”

“Then what were you suggesting? You will not sacrifice yourself for me, do you understand?”

“I-!” England bit back his words then, not sure how to explain himself. His mind was stressed and his nerves were on end, and he just wanted the sound of that clock to go away. Tick-tock it mocked him. Tick-tock.

How much longer do I have to live?

“You and I are getting out of this together.” Japan went on his voice firm and strong, “We’re going to find the others, and we’re all getting out of this _alive_.”

“And how do you know they’re not dead already?!” England snapped back, unable to keep himself from exploding. Soon everything that had worried him, haunted him, _tortured_ him came out at once. It was like a dam had broken, and maybe he too was broken and couldn’t hold up any longer.

“What if they’re dead, Japan?! What if we’re the last ones?! Sooner or later we’re going to die here too!” He began tearing up then, blubbering and pathetic, “There’s no escape from this place and we can’t run from those monsters forever. We’re going to get tired, and they’re going to catch us, and goddammit, Japan, _goddammit_! Do you get it yet? Do you get it?! We’re going to die here. We’re going to die here no matter what we do!”

Japan grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook him then, as England sobbed loudly.

“Don’t think like that! We’re going to get out of here, England-san. You and I. We’re going to live. Have more faith! You’re stronger than this, I know you are!”

“And what makes you so sure?! And why the hell do you care so much?! Just leave me here, you’ll be better off on your own!”

Japan frowned then, and pushed England against the back of the cupboard. And reaching in, he kissed him.

Passionately. Desperately. Lovingly. He kissed him, and time stopped once more.

Tick. Tock.

England’s mind was a mess of emotions, but right then it all stopped. His fear, his crying, his breath.

_Don’t forget to breathe._

He closed his eyes, then, returning Japan’s kiss. It was warm, and rough, and he loved it. And he loved Japan. He breathed him in, and for a moment, he felt alive again.

Japan broke the kiss, and they were panting, red-faced, and dazed. England almost wanted to grab Japan and pull him back in, to continue where they left off, and just forget the messed-up situation they were in. He wanted to forget all his problems and fears and lose himself in him. Japan took in a deep breath then, and composed himself.

“Because I love you. That’s why I care. And I want to escape this place with _you_.”

England didn’t say anything, still trying to catch his breath. Ah, so he loved him? So his feelings were returned? So this whole time he was worrying about nothing and this whole time him and Japan could’ve been together or something, happy and madly in love?

Oh, how we take time for granted, never spending it as wisely as we should.

A long moment passed between them, until England’s heartbeat calmed down again. Tentatively, he reached a hand out, and held Japan, burying his face into his chest. And Japan, without word, held him back.

Ah, he remembered something like this before too. A moment where he was feeling alone, and Japan came to save him. Calling out his name under a starry sky.

“Japan?”

“Hm?”

He took in a deep breath then, feeling it fill in his chest, and then breathed out. He was alive. He was here and alive, and Japan’s heart was beating and he could hear it. Loud and clear. He wanted Japan just as he was; whole and complete and all sewn up just as he should be.

“…Let’s get out of here together. With the others. Let’s keep going.”

His voice was weak, and struggled, but Japan smiled to himself nonetheless. Suddenly, things seemed brighter.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

England felt that clock was ticking down to the day he would leave here then. Not the time he would die no, but instead how much longer he had to put up with this place.

England kissed him again. Silently and more gently then before, and they stayed like that for awhile.

The moment went on forever. Just as England wanted it to.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Finally, they parted, and Japan blushed sweetly, getting out of England’s grip. “We should get going.” He told him, and England nodded, as he got out of the cupboard. With candid motions, he grabbed Japan’s shoulder and kissed his head.

“Japan, say…when we get out of here, would you like to have tea with me?”

Japan took a moment to realize what England was asking of him, and smiled coyly. It was something to remind them that there was an outside world, an end to this, something to look forward to. How long had it been since they had done that anyway? It sounded normal and Japan liked that a lot, for it had been too long since he had that. He nodded quickly, his hair tickling England’s nose.

“I would like that.”

And after another quick kiss, the two set off once more into that mansion. The mansion in which time stopped, where there was no escape, where there was danger around every corner. But they had each other, something to look forward to, and so they were hopeful. There would be an end to this. There would be escape. There would be a happy ending for them, they were sure. And they had a lot to talk about when they got out, each other to enjoy. So they continued on. England squeezed Japan’s hand, and he squeezed back. They smiled at each other, and he knew things were going to be fine.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

He opened the door then, and looked into large black eyes. Eyes that reflected his horrified expression back at him.

It was waiting. It had been waiting this whole time.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Humans can be unwound so easily. And in only a few moments…

Tick.

Tock.

…England witnessed that first hand.

Tick.

Tock.

Why, England never thought he saw as deep a red as Japan’s insides were.

Tick.

Tock.

_Squelch._


End file.
